


Blue Veins

by turquoisetumult



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brothers, Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Feels, Gen, Loki Feels, Odin's A+ Parenting, Video, perfect song choice for Loki ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blue, the most human color." </p><p>Loving and loyal Loki, lied to his whole life until the truth and his insecurities got the best of him. A villain's origin story.</p><p>Loki Character Study, using only material from THOR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Veins

**Song:** _Blue Lips_  
 **Artist:** Regina Spektor

 

*Download/Stream video: **[http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/119307.html](Download/Stream%20video:%20http:/turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/119307.html)**

** Feedback very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> There's also a fanvid commentary that comes with this video if anyone is at all interested. Probably not, but I figured I'd through it out there. ;) → http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/120458.html


End file.
